Batfamily cross over shorts
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: A series of shorts featuring the batfamily and all sorts of new allies and foes
1. chapter 1

**This page will tell you all about what you can expect from each chapter. Not all the chapters have been written but I will be moving down the list, if you see something you want sooner then say so in the reviews and I'll send it to the top of my to do list.**

Finding the unexpected

-When the Winchester's visit Gotham on the hunt for strangeness of the fishy kind, they enlist the help of the cities best detectives, the bats. Unbenounced to them their new allies are also those they are hunting for.

- _This fic takes very big reference from 'What I wasn't expecting' I warn you may be a little confused without reading it. But the basic premis is that Bruce, as well as the four boys (and when this story takes place Jessie) are mermen/maids, Bruce is the king of the Atlantic mer kingdom, with the boys the princes._

Not quite a Wesen.

-When Dick and Bruce leave the rest of the family for an off world mission, Jessie and Jason decide to take/drag Tim and Damian on a road trip, but when they reach Portland the older two get caught up in a murder investigation, leaving Tim and Damian to find the killer before they kill again.

 **Bat-Files**

-Jessie gets a new temporary partner in the form of FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder. The two are on the trail of a dangerous killer, but will the detective give away more than just her skills, or will she keep her secret?

 **Crusher**

-The bats take a trip to Paris for a tech convention, but when one of the exhibitors forms a crush on poor old Tim that he doesn't reciprocate the young girl gets akumatized into Crusher, a villain with the power to make you fall for the one with a crush on you as hard as they fell until it total consumes the victim. The family must work with Paris's resident hero's to stop this threat before the city of love falls into love struck chaos.


	2. Crusher, MiraculousBatfamily

Crusher- A Miraculous/Batman short

(Unless otherwise specified, the bats are talking French when speaking to anyone from Miraculous and some exhibitors, and English to each other)

Tim looked at the outside of the conference centre, a smile plastered across his face, some of the biggest new technologies from small companies all in one place to be explored. He was the only one of the six visitors to be excited about the conference, Dick and Damian were much more interested at being in Europe, though for very different reasons. While Jessie was more interested by possibly bumping into Paris's heroes. Jason, rather opposite to the rest, simply wanted to try as many types of spirits and liquors he could get away with. Finally, Bruce was just hoping this tech conference would be over soon so he could get them all back to Gotham before something happened.

43837587198648649825

A few hours had passed and everything seemed to be going well, even some of the French schools were visiting. Marinette Dupang-Chen wondered through the different stalls, looking at all the prototypes for making fabrics with all sorts of little adaptations. She had been with Alya, but the intrepid reporter had spotted some American Billionaires kids or something, and dragged Nino off to try and speak to them.

Adrien Agreste, Son to the famous designer Gabriel Agreste, on the other hand was having a look at some of the new gaming tech on display when he spotted Tim, who was not really paying attention to the girl trailing behind him trying to talk to him. It wasn't the boys fault, he was taking in all the displays while the girl was trying to ask him out, something he most certainly didn't want. Adrien was about to intervene when he saw another girl, older, walk over. Jessie had spotted the girl following her brother and didn't particularly approve. "Excuse me, but I really don't think that is appropriate, if someone doesn't want to do something with you, you shouldn't follow them" Jessie spoke irritated. The girl looked up at her "I-I-I….. I only wanted to ask if he wanted to get a coffee or something once I've finished helping my dad"

Jessie glanced at Tim, who awkwardly shook his head, the girl was being very pushy and he didn't exactly swing that way, though he was yet to fully accept that. "He doesn't want to, so please would you let him be" Jessie said bluntly.

The unfortunate girl looked rather crushed as she ran off.

873216587453275481723

A strange circular window opened at the back of Agreste manor, Papillion was on the hunt for the victim, and he could see just the target in a crushed crush at the technology convention. "ah, a harmless crush thrown aside by a protective sister, a perfect target for my little Akuma" An unnerving smile spread across his face before he caught a butterfly between his hands. A dark aurora came from the gaps before the Akuma was released. "Fly away my evil Akuma, and evilise her"

8563796541702634

Everything had been quiet after that at the convention, until someone came crashing through the roof, giant white wings spread behind the girl, crusher, in her hand a new type of storage device, now a weapon. "Now anyone to painfully reject those who did no wrong will be punished." She cried out. Marinette and Adrien quickly ran to cover.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Meanwhile Crusher hunted for the ones who had hurt her. "Come out come out wherever you are"

Jessie clenched her fists, they needed to get out this damned room and suit up before someone got hurt, but not while that girl was hunting for them. "Any idea's Timmy?" She said quietly with a frown.

"One, but it's not a good one" He spoke "Get her attention, then everyone else can escape" Jessie sighed, definitely not the best plan, but it was the only plan they had. "Let me go first, once I get a little further away you can come out, if we keep her between us we should be alright" Tim nodded, then Jessie sprinted out from their hiding place "Hey feathers! Looking for someone?" She shouted, not stopping as she drew Crushers attention. Jessie jumped over one of the tables and ducked under the cloth at the back of the small booth, appearing again with crusher uncomfortably close "shi-….." She was cut off as Chat Noir seemed to come out of nowhere, tackling her out the way of the device crusher had been holding, which was acting like a boomerang.

"I think you should leave this to the experts" Chat said with a sly smile. Jessie just rolled her eyes "If you can keep her attention, consider me gone"

87647188376145874667325

Five minutes later the fight had made its way to the Eiffel tower, neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug seemed to be able to get a hit while dodging her attacks. Both Hero's were running out of idea's, she was too fast to get a hit on.

There was a squeal of tyres from down the road, who knows where he had gotten it, but Red Hood had found himself a fast car to Catch up to the villain and young heroes. Once close enough the whole family piled out, much to the bewilderment of the miraculous holders, who didn't know much of Gotham city's heroes. "Thought you could use some help" Shadow spoke, her smirk hidden by her mask. Chat opened his mouth to make some comment about not needing ammeters, but was cut off by the nearby Alya's shriek of delight "Is that… Batman…. And Robin…. And Nightwing and Red Robin" The budding journalist knew all about them, though notably excluded both Red Hood and Shadow, to their irritation. Although Hood didn't argue with her, instead addressing the rest of their little group, in English, "And you said I wouldn't need my guns, Now would be a good time to have my guns" he huffed.

"I am sure you can manage, now please would you focus" Came an irritated Shadow's voice. There was no time to continue an argument as all the heroes were forced to dive out the way of an incoming attack.

"Americans are all the same" Crusher growled, "If I can't have the ones I wanted, you will do" She snapped before flying at Nightwing, who just barely dodged.

Chat glanced to Ladybug, who was still trying to work out what exactly was going on, but used the distraction the Bats had created to make some progress "Lucky Charm!" She spoke quietly, a few moments later a large can of paint fell from the sky. Chat frowned "Uh, can we Paint her pretty picture to make her stop?" He questioned, why must the lucky charm always be so random. Ladybug bug shook her head, glancing around before she could come up with a plan. "Chaton, get above her"

Elsewhere the group had managed to get some sort of plan formed, once Red Robin realised her powers came from the small device she was holding he worked out what they could do, if only he could get close enough.

"Cataclysm" Chat Noir could be heard, then the paint can exploded above Crusher, covering her wings and forcing her to the ground. This gave Red the opportunity he needed, running at the downed villain. He produced an EPM bomb, throwing it at her. The weapon that was flying towards shadow fell to the ground, allowing her to stomp on it. A little purple butterfly being released, one that was quickly caught by Ladybug and de-evilised.

43678619653864323674

One week and four Akuma attacks later it was nearing time for the Bats to head home, but not before they did one last thing. Jessie and Jason had both noticed the clear feelings Chat had for Ladybug, and what Marinette felt for Adrien, and it hadn't been too much of a challenge to work out their identities. So the pair were playing a little game to see if they could help the situation.

The two sat in the theatre, a slight smirk plastered to both of their faces. After telling Alya they could get her an exclusive interview with Ladybug, and making sure she knew to bring Nino and Adrien, they then easily convinced Ladybug to give her an interview, afterall Alya was the only one who ever seamed to get an interview.

The two watched as Ladybug arrived, walking over to the would-be reporter and her two assistants. The young hero was always happy to give an interview to Alya, and barely noticed the two older Americans sat nearby.

"This interview is going to be a little different" Alya explained "Sort of like a test on how well you know the people of Paris". Soon after ladybug was blindfolded, played audio clips of people like the mayor, and Nadia, guessing the correct person each time. "Wow Ladybug you're really good at this" Came the impressed voice of Adrien, who had been watching.

"Chaton?" Ladybug said, slightly confused, she had asked if he would come but he said he was otherwise engaged, though he would love to spend the night with his lady another time.

"I… Uh…. Gotta go…" Adrien stammered, panicking he left, too soon for Ladybug to see him go. The hero pulled off her blindfold "Where'd Adrien go?" she questioned. Both Alya and Nino shrugged "He split" Nino said, just as perplexed.

Ladybug sighed softly "Well, on that note, I should really be getting going." She said, quickly heading off.

Jessie and Jason finally stood, walking over to the remaining teens. "Well that was….. odd" Jason said, his French slightly improved from a week ago, though he still didn't sound quite right.

"Yeah" Alya frowned, "what even was that about?" she questioned.

Jessie smirked, "Who knows…. Come on then Little wing, we have a plane to catch" She said, turning and starting to walk away, Jason practically in tow.

Alya thought for a moment, where had she heard someone say that before, then it came to her "Wait! That… you…." She stammered.

Jessie chuckled "You've got my number if you need us" She shouted back, before the two were out the door and basically vanished into the night.


End file.
